True Colors
by Raspberry Rocker
Summary: [Cheaper By The Dozen]When your younger brother is a bully at his school, people began to think your one as well. But only one family can see her true self. Hasn't been updated in ages! I may rewrite in spare time!
1. In English

"True Colors"  
  
Chapter 1: In English  
  
((Disclaimer: I DO NOT own anyone but Shanuh Jenson. The Baker's or anyone from the movie don't belong to me because if they did, I would be making another movie and not writing this fic. This takes place a few years after the movie was set in.))  
  
((Summery: When your younger brother is a bully at his school, people began to think your one as well. But only one family can see her true self.))  
  
Sarah Baker had never ever talked to Shanuh Jenson, a girl in 5 of her 7 classes, in her whole life. Sure, that girl had always gone to that school before Sarah had, but she never planned on talking to her. Not till her 4th hour class, English.  
  
"Now, I am going to make pairs and you guys will perform a Greek play for us to watch. You can record it in a camera, perform it in class. Whatever you would like." Mrs. Mills told her class. Sarah's hand shot up. "Yes Sarah?"  
  
"I was wondering," Sarah began. Can you have more than just you and your partner in the film?"  
  
"Yes. You can have up to 9 different people in your plays." Mrs. Mills crossed over to her desk and grabbed a jar that read "4th Hour" across it on white paper in blue letters, taped to the jar. "Now I will chose your pairs." The class groaned. Mrs. Mills ignored it. "I have wrote down all of your names on a piece of paper and put it in the jar. When I pull your name come up and get your script. Each pairs script is different. So let's get started." Mrs. Mills reached in the jar.  
  
"Maybe I'll get stuck with a friend." Sarah thought to herself. She sat and waited until her name was called.  
  
"James Smith and Ryan Green." Mrs. Mills called out and two boys got up and went to her desk. She handed them each a script.  
  
"Sarah Baker and......" Mrs. Mills dug through the jar of paper and pulled one out.  
  
"Please be someone cool. Please be someone cool." Sarah muttered to herself.  
  
"And Shanuh Jenson." Sarah turned around and looked at the girl who was she was her partner. The girl was Sarah's height. She had almost chin length brown hair which most was covered with a pink beanie. She had pretty gray-blue eyes which stood out never to her black eye makeup. she wore a pink shirt that said "Cute but Psycho, things just even out.", a black skirt that went to almost her knees, pink stockings, and black and pink hightops.  
  
Shanuh and Sarah got up and got their scripts.  
  
"Shanuh, how many times have I told you, TAKE OFF THAT SILLY HAT!" Mrs. mills ordered her and shanuh shook her head.  
  
"I can't." Mrs. Mills gave her a funny look.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"For medical reasons." Shanuh said simply. Even though she was lying.  
  
"Well I will need a note from the doctor next time you come in here." Shanuh rolled her eyes.  
  
Not long after, the bell rang. Everyone got up and left the class. Shanuh was heading up to band class. "Hey Shanuh!" she heard someone called and turned around. "Yes?" It was Sarah Baker.  
  
"We'll have to find a day to meet. You can come over to my place Saturday, probably. Do you know......" Sarah said but was interrupted by Shanuh.  
  
"Yes you live in that big house about three blocks from where I do. Now I've got to go or I'll be late for band." Sarah gave her a funny look.  
  
"Band? But this hour is 9th gr-...."Sarah said, but again was interrupted by Shanuh.  
  
"For 9th graders, yeah I know. But Mr. Clark thinks I'm really good or something so he moved me up into 9th grade band. It's my first day in hat hour so I've got to go!" Shanuh said, then walked off.  
  
"Oh well, good luck I guess." Sarah called after her.  
  
"Whatever!" Shanuh yelled back.  
  
((Please R&R! It may not be the best! But it WILL get better once Shanuh goes over to the Baker's house.)) 


	2. No but Yes

"True Colors"  
  
Chapter 2: No but Yes  
  
After school, Shanuh got her bike from the bike rack. It was an O.K. bike. Not the best. But as long as it worked she didn't mind. Shanuh would of rather rode her skateboard anyway. But she knew that the principal would take it and brake like he had to a friend of her's a few years ago. She hopped on her bike and started to go.  
  
Shanuh looked behind her. She saw three people walking together. One, Sarah Baker, was her partner in English. Another one, henry Baker, was a boy who played the clarinet that she had just met today in band. Another was a boy with dark brown hair was a boy she had never met. He was a bit taller than Sarah and was riding on a skateboard. Shanuh turned back around and rode home.  
  
!!At The Baker's House!!  
  
"KIDS! DINNERTIME!" Tom Baker yelled upstairs to his kids and in a matter of minautes, ten Baker kids ran downstairs. They all got around the table and got food on their plates. Then they began to eat.  
  
"Well, how was everyone's day?" Tom asked trying to make a conversation at the table, which was a mistake.  
  
"Fine....O.K........."Were the words the kids grumbled.  
  
"Anyone do anything interesting?" Kate Baker, the kid's mom, asked them.  
  
"Oh, is it O.K. if I have someone from school come over for a project we have to do?" Sarah asked, before putting a spoonful of mashed potatoes on her plate.  
  
"Sure, what's her name?" Kate asked, that way if she wanted to, she could change her mind.  
  
"Shanuh Jenson. She lives three blocks from here." Kate nodded and Mark's eyes widened.  
  
"Quinn and Cooper.....No she can't come!" Mark said, and everyone looked at him.  
  
"What does she got to do with THOSE freaks?" Jessica asked, and Mark gave her a crazy look.  
  
"Same last name, Same distance from here! She can't come! You can't let her mom!" Kate just looked at them confused.  
  
"Who's Quinn and Cooper?" She asked.  
  
"Some guys who used to pick on Mark." Jake said, taking a bowl of greenbeans from Lorraine.  
  
"And still do." Kim said.  
  
"Still do? How come no one ever tell me about that? Well -" Kate said, but Sarah interrupted.  
  
"She HAS to come! OR else I'll fail English!"  
  
"SHE CAN'T COME!" Mark yelled, then got up and ran upstairs.  
  
"Mark! MARK!" Then Kate got up and followed him.  
  
"Who cares what FedEx says? She's not bad. She's never got into trouble for fighting or bullying. Only for wearing her hats and stuff." Sarah said.  
  
"Well, we'll have to see Sarah." Tom said, looking around at nine of his twelve.  
  
"Sarah's right, she's not that bad. I met her in band." Henry said, taking a bite of food after he said that.  
  
"I'll talk to your mom tonight and see what she says." Sarah sighed at what her father just said.  
  
!!Later That Night!!  
  
Tom and Kate went into their bedroom and closed the door. Sarah waited until the door was closed all the way before sneaking over and putting her ear up to the door to listen. She held a roller blade wheel in her hand in case they opened the door and she was standing there. Sarah sat the wheel on the floor. Jake stood not to far from her, ready to catch to toss her the phone and Mike was there holding his roller blades. His right one was missing a wheel. He was ready to catch the wheel.  
  
Sarah listed for a minuate then looked at her brothers.  
  
"On the count of three. One, Two, Three!" Jake through her the phone and then the door opened.  
  
"Here Mike!" Sarah said, tossing his the wheel. he caught it and they all ran off to their rooms.  
  
"Do you think?" Kate asked.  
  
"No, they couldn't of been listening." Tom said with sarcasm.  
  
!!In Sarah's Room!!  
  
Sarah flipped through a phonebook she had put in her room until she found a name and number that looked right. She turned on the phone and dialed it.  
  
"Yeah?" came a voice from the other end.  
  
"Is Shanuh there?"  
  
"'Yeah, why ya asking?"  
  
"I need to talk to her."  
  
"R-R-Right........................SHANUH! DON'T WHAT ME! GOT YOUR ASS IN HERE!"  
  
Sarah sat there for a few minautes. Shanuh got on the phone a few minautes later.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Shanuh?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's me, Sarah. You can come Saturday around one."  
  
((Please R&R! I'll be adding another chapter today!So yayness! More for me to write and you to read! Now before you yell at me and say Cooper and Quinn aren't brothers or whatever, I don't KNOW if they are! I went to IMDB and they only had those 2 character's first anem and not last. But they were always seen together!In the car and the fight scene!)) 


	3. To the Baker's we go

"True Colors"  
  
Chapter 3: To the Baker's we go  
  
It had been three days since that night Sarah called her. Shanuh rode up the street on her skateboard. She looked at a big house to her right. She knew that's where the Baker's lived. When she got up to the entrance, she got off her skateboard and held the end of it in her right hand. Shanuh walked up the concrete path up to the door where she knocked. A girl with blonde hair answered it.  
  
"Hello?" The girl said, who went by Lorraine Baker.  
  
"I'm Shanuh Jenson. Is Sarah here?" Shanuh said.  
  
"Yeah, come on in." Shanuh followed her into the main room of the house. "SARAH! SHANUH'S HERE!"  
  
Sarah came halfway down the stairs and looked at Shanuh.  
  
"Hey." she said.  
  
"Hey." Shanuh said, being a bit shier than normal.  
  
"We can go upstairs if you want."  
  
"O.K." Shanuh said and walked up the stairs and followed Sarah.  
  
Everyone was doing their own thing. Mike, Jake, Kyle, and Nigel were playing roller hockey. Kim and Jessica were putting their newest book review on their door. Lorraine was heading into the bathroom to put more makeup on and Mark was chasing after his new frog. Henry was playing his clarinet, rather badly. Shanuh and Sarah headed to Sarah's room.  
  
"He's better in band right?" Sarah asked, referring to Henry as they passed his door.  
  
"Right." Shanuh said, with a bit of a laugh. "Man, your parents sure don't care if you guys have friends over."  
  
"Friends? What friends?" Sarah asked, Shanuh gave her an odd look.  
  
"You know, all these people you have what, 4, 5 siblings?"  
  
"Try 11." Sarah said, opening her bedroom door.  
  
"11? Really? So 12 kids live in this house?" Shanuh asked, following her in.  
  
"Well 12 people DO live in here. But only 10 kids. My older sister, Nora, moved out and My older brother, Charlie is in college." Sarah said.  
  
"Oh." Shanuh said.  
  
"Well anyways, we better got to work, this thing is due next week." Sarah said. "Do you got the script?"  
  
"Yeah, I do." Shanuh looked around her room. IT was nice, not the way she would of styled it, but it was nice.  
  
"O.K. good. Well need bother. Now what will we set this in? I say just normal days, like now." Sarah suggested.  
  
"Yeah, be glad you have a lot of siblings. They could be some of our characters." Shanuh said, listening to the buzz of all of the Baker kids in the hall of something.  
  
"Sarah said.  
  
"Call me Shay. All my friends do. I'd rather go by that than Shanuh." Shanuh said. "Now back on subject, I would never let my brothers be in something like this."  
  
"Speaking of your brother's, Do they got a problem with my brother, Mark? I was suppost to ask." Sarah asked her and Shanuh shrugged.  
  
"I dunno. They never talk about a kid named Mark. they just talk bout a kid with red hair and glasses that they pick on, but that's all." Sarah rolled her eyes after hearing this.  
  
"That's FedEx. He didn't want you to come. He said you'd be like your brothers. He's got everyone turned against you here. But when they get to know you, they'll know your not."  
  
"O.K. but can we get back to work?" Shanuh asked and Sarah nodded.  
  
The girls both worked on the homework and how they would perform it and who would be in it. Then they heard people outside in the yard playing.  
  
"What do you say we quit for awhile?" Sarah said.  
  
"Sure!" then both girls went outside. They looked around. The boys who were playing hockey were out there, Mark and his frog, and Kim and Jessica.  
  
"O.K. Names please." Shanuh said as soon as they walked off.  
  
Sarah sighed. She pointed at a girl with reddish colored hair. "That's Jessica and with her is Kim. their twins." Then she pointed at a boy with red hair who was holding a frog. "That's FedEx, or Mark." Sarah, then pointed to a boy with dark brown hair that was riding a skateboard. "That's Jake." Next, she pointed at two boys who were riding bikes. "That's Kyle and Nigel and....."  
  
"There twins right?" Shanuh asked.  
  
"Right........." Sarah said. "And that's Mike" she pointed at a boy who was trying to climb the side of the house without his mom seeing.  
  
"So we've got Mike, Henry, Jake, you, Kim, Nigel, Jessica, Kyle, and Mark. Then you mentioned to other people named Nora and Charlie. Now who's the other....." Shanuh said, but Sarah interrupted.   
  
"Lorraine's not here is she?" Sarah asked the people in the yard.  
  
"No. Why got a plan?" Jake stopped riding his board.  
  
"Yeah. Let's go!" Sarah said then went inside followed by Jake, who put his skateboard on the porch, and Mike, who untied the belt from around his waist and ran inside after them. Shanuh then, followed them, wondering what tin the world they were talking about.  
  
((Yes, this chapter is very crappy! I mean very! But nothing would come out of my head! Sorry I didn't get this chapter up yesterday! I might get another one up tonight but it might storm(like it had all weekend) so it might be tomorrow! But I'll try to get another one up everyday!)) 


	4. The Prank Against Lorraine

"True Colors"  
  
Chapter 4: The Prank Against Lorraine  
  
The three Baker kids, and Shanuh, went up to Lorraine's room. Shanuh stood outside the room, while the other's went in. They knew this plan would work well. It wouldn't be as good as the one they plyed on Hank a few years ago.  
  
The three Baker kids looked around for something. THey found many things that would work. Sarah walked toward the end of the room then turned around and looked at her brothers.  
  
"O.K. Jake, go get glue, honey, and syrup from the kitchen." Sarah then looked at Mike. "Mike, go get a bucket, empty waterballoons, and some eggs. I'll get everything else."  
  
Jake and Mike went downstairs to get everything. Srah peeked out the door and looked at sHanuh. "Hey Shay! Shay!"  
  
Shanuh turned around and looked at her. "Huh?" she asked.  
  
"You know that girl that opened the door for you when you came in?" Sarah asked and Shanuh nodded. "Well that's Lorraine. Now if she comes just pretend your passing by and say something to me."  
  
"O.K." Shanuh said, looking around.  
  
"Now we'll have to get out of her quick so go by the stairs and if you see her come in the door, ask me........."Sarah said, then started to think.  
  
"When the bathroom is?" Shanuh suggested.  
  
"O.K. the bathroom then." Sarah went back into Lorraine's room and Shanuh went to the stairs to watch for Lorraine.  
  
!!Getting the things-the kitchen with Jake!!  
  
After Sarah had told them what to get, Mike and him ahd headed downstairs. Jake looked in the kitchen, only to see his mom cleaning up from lunch. He, then, followed Mike outside. He looked around the yard until he saw someone who could help him. Kim or Jessica or both. Jake ran over to them.  
  
"What?" Jessica asked him.  
  
"O.K. here's the deal. We've got a prank going on and....." Jake said but JEssica interrupted.  
  
"No."  
  
"O.K. then............" Jake looked around. He saw Mark. "Hey MArk!"  
  
MArk turned around and looked at him. "Huh?" he asked. JAke ran over to him.  
  
"We need a HUGE favor! Will you get Mom's attention for us? Jsut to get her out of our way?" JAek asked him.  
  
Mark thought for a moment. Then slowly shrugged. "But what can I do?" he asked.  
  
"You can.........uh.....................say your frog is gone or soemthing."Jake told him.  
  
"O.K." Mark said, hiding his frog in the slide thing that goes from his room to the outside.  
  
Jake walked inside and just as he was almost to the kitchen, he heard Mark yell. "MOM! MOM! HE'S GONE!"  
  
Then Kate Baker went past Jake and out the front door. Jake watched and made sure she left before going in the kitchen. He began his search through the cabinets. he found two bottles of syrup and a bottle of honey in one. Then he looked around. He went into the backroom and looked around. Then, he saw, on a shelf alittle bit taller than he, A big bottle of glue. He reached up and somehow, he managed to grab it. Mike came in the back door. He had the bucket with empty waterballoons. They both started to head back up stairs!  
  
"I FOUND HIM!" They heard mark yell.  
  
"The eggs!" Mike said. "Forgot the eggs."  
  
"Hurry and get them! I'll hold the bucket." Jake said. Mike handed him the bucket and he went back in the kitchen. He just grabbed the two cartons in the kitchten because of the hurry. He ran back over and put them in the bucket and took the bucket from Jake. They both hurrided upstairs. As soon as they got up there, their mom came inside. Jake and Mike entered the room.  
  
Sarah had gotten everything they had needed while they were downstairs. Lorraine's hairbrush, make-up, phone, and her favorite shoes which she didn't wear today because they 'didn't match her outfit' for the day. She even grabbed one of those hair excestion clip on things what were the same color as Lorraine's hair that Sarah was sur she hadn't wore since the 6th grade. They all got to work.  
  
Jake put glue in her favorite shoes and filled empty lip gloss bottles with a mixure of the three. Mike put honey and syrup on her phine where your ear goes and glue on the part you hold. Sarah tookt he hair out of Lorraine's hair brush was put honey in it then took the hair out of the extention clip and put it on the honey in the brush. THen they took the water balloons and began to put honey and syrup in them.  
  
"Someone go get finger paint from Kyle and Nigel's room." Sarah said and Jake got up and went. He looked aorund their room until he saw finger paint. He grabbed it and went back to Lorraine's room. He started to fill balloons with that. They put the balloons and eggs in the bucket and found a way to put it up on the ceiling in between some boards. The bucket was attached to a rope.  
  
"Hey Sarah! Where's the bathroom?" they Shanuh call.  
  
"Let's go!" Sarah said and the they picked up their stuff and got out of Lorraine's room.  
  
A long while past and Lorraine hadn't gone in her room. Nothing really happened the rest of the afternoon while Shanuh was there. It was about six o'clock now.  
  
"Hey Sarah. I got to go home. Maybe I we can finish our homework another time?" Shanuh said.  
  
"Sure. Well bye then." Sarah said, following Shanuh to the door. Shanuh got on her skateboard and went out of their yard and down the street. Sarah turned around and wlaked back up stairs.  
  
"Has she gone in yet?" Sarah asked.  
  
"Not yet." said Jake, who was standing watching Lorraine's room from the hallway.  
  
Little did they know that Lorraine knew they had done something and was planning something herself.  
  
((THanks for your guys reveiws! I'm glad you like it! Well I don't have summer school today so I might add another chapter or two today, can't make any promises.)) 


	5. Lorraine's Prank

"True Colors"  
  
Chapter 5: Lorraine's Prank  
  
Lorraine went back to Middleton that night, since they didn't have school the next two weeks, and was staying with her friend Jane for a few nights. By that time, she knew it would take their little minds off the prank they had set up for her.   
  
Everyone, as normal, went on with their lives. Jake, Mike, and Sarah had set their prank aside to do their own things. Jake, went with some friends to skateboard, Mike, just did   
  
whatever he felt like. and Sarah, well she went to Lacrosse practice and things like that. Then on Wednesday, Lorraine came back.  
  
Lorraine acted like normal. She held her bags and looked around, she saw her first victim. She walked over to Jake.  
  
"Hello Jake, miss me?" Lorraine asked Jake. Jake gave her a confused look.  
  
"Why?" Jake asked her, still confused.  
  
"Oh no reason. Now be a good little brother and help me carry this stuff to my room." Lorraine said, forcing him to take two her bags.  
  
Jake, no way to back out now, carried the stuff upstairs. Lorraine opened the door and he walked in. Suddenly, he wished he hadn't. Jake tossed the bags on her bed. But what he wished he hadn't done was step on the board that triggered the bucket full over water ballons, filled with Honey and Syrup, and the eggs. All the stuff came tumbling onto him, only popping and breaking. Lorraine looked suprised.  
  
"Oh! Sorry!" Lorraine said, then grinned. "That's what you guys get for pulling so many pranks on me! They just seem to backfire!"  
  
Jake turned around and walked out, he went in his room, got some new clothes and took a shower.  
  
Later That Day  
  
Sarah got home and walked up stairs, she tossed her Lacrosse stick into her room. Lorraine opened her bedroom door and walked out, just as Sarah was heading back downstairs.  
  
"Oh Sarah! You hair looks horrible! Let me teach you how to fix it!" Lorraine said, sweetly.  
  
"Uh.....No!" Sarah said, then rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please?" Lorraine asked, walking out with her hair brush. "See you just got to brush all the tangles out and......."  
  
"What is in my hair?" Sarah asked her, feeling something wet and gooey in it.  
  
"Nothing why?" Lorraine asked, letting go of the brush and letting it stick in her hair.  
  
Sarah reached back to touch her hair. It was sticky. Very sticky, she tried to pull the brush out of her, but it was stuck.  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LORRAINE!" Sarah yelled at her, heading downstairs, still trying to figure out how to get the brush out.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PULLING SO MANY PRANKS ON ME BUTCH!!!" Lorraine yelled back.  
  
Lorraine went back in her room to think of a prank to pull on Mike, since she knew he was in on it. Alittle while later, she went downstairs, only to see her mom trying to get the brush out of Sarah's hair.  
  
"Who did this anyway?" Kate asked, as she tried to pull the brush out of her daughter's hair.  
  
Sarah looked at Lorraine. "Lorraine." Sarah said, wincing as her hair got pulled a bit.  
  
"Lorraine??" Kate asked her. "That's not normal for her. Now just tell em who did it."  
  
"Lorraine did!!" Sarah told her.  
  
Kate looked at Lorraine and Lorraine just looked from her to Sarah.  
  
"Just was trying to teach her a lesson. Her and the rest to stop with the pranks on me." Lorraine said.  
  
"We'll talk later." Kate said, trying to pull the brush one last time. "Sarah, I don't know, go try and wash it out."  
  
Sarah smirked at Lorraine and went upstairs to wash her hair. Kate walked over by Lorraine and sat on the couch by her. "Now......."  
  
"MOM! SHE TOOK HIM!" Came a voice from upstairs.  
  
"Who? Him? SARAH GIVE IT BACK!" Kate yelled upstairs.  
  
"I DIDN'T TAKE HIS STUPID FROG!" Sarah yelled back.  
  
"HE'S NOT STUPID!" Mark yelled at her. Kate went up stairs.  
  
"What's going on now?" KAte asked them.  
  
"He says Shanuh took his stupid frog when she wasn't even near his frog!"  
  
"She did! I know she did!"  
  
"Why would she want a frog to start with?"  
  
"Alright! That's enough both of you. Mark, bedroom, I'll talk to you in a few minutes. Sarah, go get the brush out of your hair! NOW!" Kate said and they both went their different ways.  
  
Kate walked back downstairs. Can't they be quiet just for awhile? she asked to herself. Now back to Lorraine......  
  
((Please R&R! Sorry if they chapter is horrible but you guys need something to read, on and btw what should the frog's name be?)) 


End file.
